


dream

by nyanamii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, i need to add more characters later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanamii/pseuds/nyanamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami sees a boy on the train, and is oddly transfixed on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream

**Author's Note:**

> i am go nna make this SO FUCK ING LONG IM... hell yeah .. . hell yeah

It was quiet. A soundless night, even; the only sounds emitting from the station then were the rapid footsteps of adults trying to catch their trains, and the low humming vibrations of the vehicles slowly beginning to gain speed. A small girl with champagne-colored hair watched as tired Japanese men and women boarded, many seats unfilled as it was clicking closer and closer to 1:30 am. Her 3DS told her so.  
However, she was indescribably sleepy at the moment. The crumpled Shinkansen ticket in her hand reading Chiaki Nanami bore no more entertainment than a fun game for her hands to work at. She smoothed the freshly bent corners, purely out of boredom. However, she felt as if she couldn’t let herself fall asleep. Her friends could write a booklet about how many naps she took throughout the day; even in Spanish, she could feel her head tip right into the warmth of her crossed arms, silently bobbing to sleep as her teacher yelled vocabulary words at the class. She had no care.  
Certainly, her report cards were a sign of this. It was even a surprise that she graduated to middle school. She hung on a thread, the only support she had being a fairly educated boy who made of a point of his name: Byakuya Togami. She had an easy time remembering it, and though he shadowed most of the students as ‘ignorant and flawed beings’, only a little bit of begging was necessary for him to assist her. From Nanami to a boy whose personality was the exact opposite of Togami, name being Naegi Makoto, he probably guilt tripped him into it. After all, Nanami was extremely lucky to even be in two extra help classes and maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t have to stay after school next year finishing projects and overdue work.  
Though, that wasn’t really the point, after all. The point was, riding these types of trains was extremely expensive for somebody like her; somebody who could spend all of their money on video games and consoles in one run. But after just spending a weekend trip in Tokyo, it would take too long by anything other than the Shinkansen to carry her back home.  
“I told you,” a voice groaned from behind her. “It’s rude to use a phone on trains. Haven’t you ever been on one?”  
As the male passed by her, she could hear the response practically blaring through his mobile device. “No, I haven’t! Are they fun, Hinata-kun?”  
As he continued to sit down a few seats by her, the conversation continued. “They’re just trains. It’s not anything special. Anyways, I’m hanging up. I guess I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” She heard a click, and the teenager boy mumbled something under his breath, tilting his head back into the seat’s cushion.  
There’s something about him, she thought. Still, I’m not sure… what it could be. He looks… Her mind trailed off.  
She continued to watched the brown-haired boy fit two black earbuds into his ears, and swiped a thumb across his iPod to turn up the volume. Nanami even watched as the boy skipped through certain albums and eventually, she felt her own eyes flutter as she realized his movements were no longer. The body seemed still; his hands were curled around the music player, yet lifeless, and soon, she was, too.


End file.
